


What's a Soul Mate

by sheithaf



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 09:50:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1684001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheithaf/pseuds/sheithaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Onii-chan, what's a soul mate?" Makoto answers this question the best he can and Haru realizes a thing or two about his feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's a Soul Mate

They were playing video games, much like they do every other weekend or so.  Both of them sat at the edge of his twin sized bed while his little brother sat between his legs, completely enthralled with the colorful pictures on the screen and his little sister sitting on the bed resting against the wall reading a fairytale book.

“Ne, onii-chan,” Ran’s voice rang through the room startling the three boys.

“Yes, Ran?” Makoto paused the game and three pairs of eyes turned to look at Ran.

“What’s a soul mate?”

The question shocked Makoto.  His eyes widen slightly and a rosy hue spread throughout the bridge of his nose.  Ran looked at Makoto expectantly.  Makoto turned to Haru for help, hoping the other would answer for him, but was surprised to find Haru staring back at him with the same amount of curiosity he found in Ran’s eyes.  With a loud gulp, Makoto tried to find the right words to describe what a soul mate meant to him.

“Uhm… well… it’s a… Well, it’s like a best friend, but more.”

_I’ve never said it before, but, you’re my best friend.  You’ve always been by me.  I honestly can’t remember a time when you weren’t by my side.  The few memories I have of my childhood, you are in them, all of them.  You and that smile of yours; you’re always smiling aren’t you?_

“It’s the one person in the world that knows you better than anyone else.”

_Ever since we were kids, you’ve always known what I was thinking.  Without realizing it, whenever someone asked me something, I’d always turn to you to answer for me.  You knew how to express what I was thinking better than I did myself.  Even now, you can still read my mind, know what I’m thinking; I never have to explain anything to you; you already know.  So then, do you know, can you read what I’m feeling for you? Can you tell me what it is?_

“It’s someone who makes you a better person… well, actually, they don’t make you a better person… you do that yourself… because they inspire you.”

_Dealing with people is too troublesome.  But, with you by my side… I’ve made wonderful friends.  I met Nagisa and Rei… and Rin.  And it’s all because of you.  I loved swimming freestyle, but I was never free, but you freed me.  When I swim with you, I’m free.  You faced your fears, for me didn’t you?  You wanted to swim with me… that’s why you swam in the ocean.  You did it for me, didn’t you?_

“A soul mate is someone who you can carry with you forever.”

_We have been together forever, haven’t we?  I’ve never really thought about it before, but in all honesty, I don’t know what I’d do if ever you weren’t with me.  We’ll always be together, won’t we?_

“It’s the one person who knew you, and accepted you, and believed in you before anyone else did… or when no one else would.”

_My memories are foggy, but I remember no one used to talk to me.  I would always be the kid by himself.  I never cared; all I needed was the water. But one day, you extended your hand to me, I looked into your eyes, I saw your smile, and I can’t remember ever feeling lonely after that.  And you always believe in me… I can always feel you pushing me forward._

“And no matter what happens, you’ll always love them.” Makoto finished.  He let out a heavy sigh as the pink on his cheeks deepened.  Ran and Ren stared at Makoto with dreamy eyes.

“Wow, onii-chan,” Ran said, “that’s so was so pretty!”

Makoto laughed nervously at this.  His gaze wandered towards Haru’s and their eyes met.  Neither said a word and after several moments, Makoto smiled warmly at Haru; Haru turned away from the smile as he felt a strange heat pool on his cheeks.

“Onii-chan,” Ren yawned, “I’m tired,” he said as he rubbed his right eye.

Looking at the clock, Makoto stood up.  It was late for the kids already.

“Okay, time for bed,” he announced as he picked up Ren in his arms.  “Haru, would you help me with Ran?”

Haru simply nodded as he stood up.  Ran wrapped her arms around his neck and he lifted her up.  Makoto waited for Haru to step out of the room first, then followed him into the twin’s bedroom.  They tucked in the twins and Makoto couldn’t help by smile as Haru kissed them on the top of their heads.

_You really do smile a lot._

“Good night,” Makoto whispered as both boys exited the room.

Neither spoke a word as they walked back to Makoto’s room.  They set up the futon in silence.  As they laid themselves down to sleep, the silence grew.

“Haru?  Is something wrong?” Haru could hear the worry in Makoto’s voice.

_You worry about me.  Is that because you care?_

“Makoto,” Haru called from the floor.

“Yes?” Makoto turned to look at Haru only to see his back.  He smiled; this was the same thing that happened in the hotel during the medley.  Haru always looked away when he was embarrassed by what he was going to say, something Makoto had realized a long time ago.  Haru looked to the side when he was annoyed, and when he was embarrassed, he completely turned his back.  “What is it?”

“What you said earlier… about what a soul mate is,” Haru started to say, but paused.  The words weren’t coming out right; he didn’t know what to say.  “Makoto, you are my soul mate.”

Makoto sprung up from the bed.  This felt like déjà vu, back at the hotel the night before the relay, but this time, Haru’s confession was much deeper.

“Ha-Haru!” Makoto’s face turned red as the words registered.

“You’ve been with me for as long as I can remember…” Haru started, “you are my best friend… everything you said about a soul mate…” he didn’t know how to continue, “Makoto, that’s what you are to me,” he finished slowly.  “You are my soul mate.”

Makoto climbed out of bed and crawled next to Haru.  Wrapping his arms around the smaller boy, he said, “I’m happy to hear that.”  He tightened his hold around Haru, “Haru is my soul mate too… Haru… I love you.”

A small smile formed in Haru’s lips as he let his body melt into Makoto’s. 

_So this is what it feels to have a soul mate?_

_I love you, too, Makoto._


End file.
